


Twice Blessed

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Banter, Childbirth, F/M, Family Fluff, Innuendo, Post-Game(s), Slice of Life, Surprise Twin Birth, Twin Morgans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suspicion and confirmation are two different beasts. Or, how Robin discovered Gaius's Lucky Seven isn't just for the battlefield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> _any, any, giving birth to twins._

"Almost...!" Lissa announced from the foot of the bed, glancing up momentarily with a smile. Robin nodded, squeezed her husband's hand as hard as she could without breaking his fingers, and bore down with a grunt.

"You're doing great, Bubbles," he murmured, and Robin smiled. Labor hadn't been as painful as she feared, but it certainly hadn't been fun and she was glad to be nearing the end of this whole childbirth thing. She pushed as hard and long as she could, until she felt a surge of relief. The sound of a baby crying followed, and she leaned back against the pillow with a sigh.

"It's a girl!" Lissa announced. "A healthy little-" She gasped. "Ooh...Robin, I hate to say this, but get ready to start again."

"Wh-" She barely got the word out before she felt another sharp pain and the urge to push, and she gave in, unable to help a shout that escaped her lips. Gaius squeezed her hand, whispered encouragements to her, and before she knew it Maribelle was taking their baby girl while Lissa brought the second body from Robin's womb. Once they were sure a third baby wasn't hiding in there, Robin leaned back once more, panting as the pain and pressure began to fade.

"A boy," Maribelle announced as Libra and Lissa busily worked to clean the babies. "Well, Robin, you _did_ suspect twins."

"I did," she breathed, "but suspicion and reality are different beasts." Gaius smirked.

"Two little bonbons, huh. Guess my Lucky Seven was at work that night," he whispered. Robin tiredly swatted at him with her free hand, laughing a little.

"At least this means we get to use both names, huh." She shifted to rest her head on his shoulder. "Madelyn and Morgan." And soon Lissa and Libra were finished tending to the babies and Maribelle was finished tending to her, and Gaius parted from her so they could each hold out their arms.

They were red-faced and wailing, and they had yet to open their eyes. They each had a fine fuzz of Gaius's reddish hair, and as far as she could tell they both had her nose. It would be interesting to see whose looks favored which parent as they grew.

As far as Robin was concerned, they were perfect. Well worth the fifteen hours it took to bring them here. And as she met Gaius's gaze she could tell he agreed wholeheartedly.

_But something tells me this isn't the first surprise they'll give us. Morgan's definitely gonna grow up to be a little trickster._


End file.
